Los Dulces Frutos De Algo
by Uvita
Summary: Italia del norte se encuentra viviendo una temporada con Japón cuando se da cuenta que algo está cambiando y se lo confiesa a su mejor amigo...     esta es una historia Mpreg AlemaniaxItalia, donde tambien sale otros personajes embarazados y latinos
1. Una Simple Semilla De algo

**Hola¡ este es un Fic de Hetalia, alemaniaxitalia. es mi primer Fic de Mpreg y ademas de hetalia, aparecen algunos personajes originales como, los gemelos de Antonio y Romano y su Tia/hermana Venezuela, su tio Colombia y Ecuador. el hijo awesome de Prusia y el hijo de Sora. ademas el de Italia y Alemania.**

**Espero que les guste uwu... **

Pajejas:

AlemaniaxItalia

EspañaxRomano

PrussiaxAustria

RusiaxChina... entre otros...

Se encontraba junto a Japón admirando el hermoso atardecer que anunciaba la venida de la noche, era increíble pensar que aquella paz no podía ser mejor. los tenues rayos de luz del sol se desvanecian entre los vivos colores que se formaban en el cielo y que poco a poco se opacaban. Acariciaba su vientre con ternura y algo de ansiedad. no sabía cuanto tiempo de embarazo tenía y aun la pequeña semilla no estaba notando. Estaba feliz, eso era lo único que podía decir y pensar en ese momento.

Aunque muchas veces Italia le provocaba un paro cardiaco a Japón los dos mantenía una estrecha amistad, por eso el castaño viva junto a el sólo por una temporada.

-!¿QUE?- exclamó el moreno al tal comentario

-silencio kiku...-

-dios!...no me digas que me pro pase contigo- dijo. Llevo su mano a su frente para quitar un poco de sudor, suspiro hondo para luego que darle viendo-¿ lo hice? !¿Soy el padre?-

-no! Ve~- exclamó con sus mejillas un poco coloradas. Bajo su mirada con algo de timidez- bueno pues veras...-

- Feliciano Vargas... No me digas que...-

Estaba tan avergonzado que nada salía de su garganta sólo trataba de no desmayarse en ese momento

- se me antojo pizza, vamos a comer un poco- dijo desviando la conversación. El moreno suspiro al ver que nervioso estaba-tal vez cuando éste... Ve~... Más tranquilo te pueda contar-

...

Así pasaron los días e Italia siempre buscaba la forma de no tener que explicar quien era el padre de la creatura que tenía en el vientre, Japón veía como cuando llegaba el momento de tocar el tema el castaño se mantenía muy tímido, más de lo que siempre era.

La residencia de Japón era cerca de la playa, disfrutaba la vida tranquila que mostraba en aquel lugar, de verdad le encantaba.

La semilla que estaba en su interior comenzaba a crecer haciéndose totar cada vez más algo que le preocupaba más a Japón que a Italia ¿Como reaccionarian todos al verlo en ese estado?, así que para que no se le notará mucho suguirio que se vistiera con un kimono, oferta que Italia rechazo

Se encamino a su cama, el sueño lo estaba venciendo, lentamente se acostó y se dejo llevar por la noche

...

Otro día empezaba, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, llegando al bello rostro castaño, que con la calidez va despertando poco a poco. Se levanto con un poco de pereza y se dirigo al cuarto de baño. Una vez que había terminado de aliatarse y tender su cama salió de la habitación

- ¡muy buenos días Italia! – saludo Japón al verlo llegar al comedor.

- ¡buenos días Japón! Voy a salir a caminar…. –

- como digas... Italia – se quedo unos momentos en silencio para luego volver a hablar – el almuerzo ya va ha estar listo

- no te preocupes, si quieres te ayudo cuando venga, así comemos los dos – comento con una sonrisa

- como digas – se contagió por la sonrisa del castaño

...

Caminaba tranquilo por un parque que se encontraba cerca, había dejado el correr todas las mañanas para remplazarlo por una caminata le ayudaba a distráelo, unos niños jugaban muy alegres divirtiéndose con muchas energías. Se imaginaba que m pronto el estaría tambiéndo con su hijo, divirtiéndose con el, disfrutando la niñez del menor. Al pensar esto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran hasta el punto de hacer que unas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas

- creo que ya es hora de regresar bebé – susurró, mientras acaricia el nido de su hijo, para luego retirarse.

...

A penas llego se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con alguien totalmente diferente a quien esperaba.

- A-Alemania... Eres tú?

Un fornido y serio rubio giro su cuerpo para quedar frente al castaño

-hola Italia ¿Como éstas?

- Ale... Alemania…. Estoy bien, y... ¿tú? – estaba nervioso no le había dicho a nadie de su estado, pues, la verdad tenia miedo de dar explicaciones.

- ¡Muy bien!... a que no sabes, alquile una casa para nosotros dos

- ¿para? – ¿Casa?... ¿Casa para qué?, se preguntaba

-para poder estar juntos los dos

- Esta bien... Pero... – caminaba lento, estaba nervioso y confundido, ya hasta le estaban dando nauseas, con cuidado acerco a su vientre la mano del rubio. Suspiro confundido por lo que estaba haciendo y al levantar la mirada se encuentra con los dos iris. Azules del rubio bien abiertos

- Alemania... Yo...

- Hola, hermano – dice una tercera persona por detrás - ¿Qué no saludas a tu hermano mayor?

El castaño dio vuelta aun con la mano en el vientre, al frente de el estaba el padre de su hijo y al otro lado su hermano.

- claro – se acerco dejando a Alemania parado en ese mismo sitio, un poco tímido lo abrazarlo. El cual lo recibió en sus brazos, rodeando la cintura del más joven, aspirando el dulce aroma a mar. Pero, se percato de algo que no había notado, una barriguita muy pequeña que topaba con su vientre plano, abrió los ojos en grande, acaso… ¿pero como?... ¿Cuándo?.. Se separo y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Feliciano?

- estoy mal del estómago, hermano...- dijo alejándose de el antes que notará algo más, por suerte el bebé del miedo que su madre sentía se había escondido, tal vez sentía el peligro...

Continuará...


	2. ¿Que es lo que tienes Adentro?

**Señores y Señoras, Amantes de mi locura :D gracias por los reviews que me han enviado y con mucho gusto los he contestado porque son los mejores que he visto xD.**

**TODO SE ACLARARA DESPUES DE LOS CAPITULOS 3 Y 4. PACIENCIA SEÑORES *revisa los capitulos***

**Uvita: **dos... tres... cuatro... veinticionco... jejeje hay se aclara todo tranquilos.

**Personajes:**

-Japon

-Alemaniaxitalia **(*-* si ALEMANIA E ITALIA JUNTOS)**

**-**Romano

y a la final... haciendo su aparicion especial RUSIA¡... ok no...

-España.

**Advertencia: **Mpreg, Yaoi...

**¿Que es lo que tienes dentro?**

Estaba a punto de desmayarse en ese momento, una extraña presión estaba en su pecho y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, deseaba escapar de ahí pero no le respondían para echarse a correr, no podía quedar inconsciente pues llamarían a un doctor y este confirmaría el estado del castaño. Sintió como sostuvieron su brazo firmemente

Alemania pensó aliviado. Llevo su pálida mirada a los ojos de su salvador para darse cuenta que era Japón aun así su sonrisa y alivio no desaparecieron Ayudame… decía en su mente y mostraba esa expresión de perrito faldero.

Alemania estaba más que ardiendo, pero en su interior ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón militar, para que no notaran los puños que se formaban en sus manos.

-"Alemania…"- dijo temeroso Italia del norte al ver su expresión –"no…"-

Japón lo miro de reojo y también noto lo que estaba pasando, soltó por un momento a Italia mostrando sus manos libres.  
>-"yo no tuve nada que ver"<p>

El hermano mayor, Italia del Sur, había cruzado sus brazos suspirando al ver que había sido sacado de la ecuación, los tres llevaron su mira hacia el mayor; Alemania serio, Japón con una mirada fría e indiferente E Italia pálido y muy temeroso. El castaño menor se refugió en el brazo de Japón y este se ruborizo levemente.

-"A-Alemania… es mejor que lleves a Italia a su habitación"

-"pero…"- dijo Italia

-"además Italia del sur vino a hablar conmigo ¿verdad?"

Sin decir más nada el castaño menor fue arrastrado hasta la salida de la cocina por el rubiales, dejando solos a Japón y su hermano mayor.

-"que inteligente eres Japón, es algo que esperaría de ti"

-"en mi oficina estaremos mejor"

-"no me interesa donde hablemos"

Aun así las últimas palabras no fueron escuchadas y el moreno comenzó a caminar y con cierto desagrado el castaño mayor camino detrás del. Su casa de playa era verdaderamente hermosa, tenía aquella decoración tan marina pero no dejaba de ser oriental

Habían llegado a una puerta corrediza donde era su oficina, estaba llena de pergaminos e imágenes orientales y en el centro una mesa con té preparado saliendo humo de la tetera…

…..

El castaño menor se había resignado de estar en el hombro de Alemania, simplemente esperaba ser bajado, cerro sus ojos por unos momentos, pero los abrió bruscamente al sentir como las puertas de s habitación eran abiertas bruscamente.

-"oye… bájame"- decía con sus ánimos bajos-"no tienes derecho a tenerme asi"-

-"Al parecer no lo tengo"

Obedeció a la suplica del menor, este se arreglo su ropa y las sacudió un poco, levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre serio al frente de el, sus ojos mostraban mucha ira y odio.

-"Alemania… yo…"-

-"No lo habías previsto, fue un error, un desliz simple"- fue interrumpido

-"¿de qué estás hablando?"

-"No me engañas ya veo por qué no querías irte de aquí"

-"Alemania, Japón no es el padre"- dijo enfurecido. Dio unos pasos hacia el mayor y lo empujo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –"apenas tengo como dos meses y con el único que he estado es con…"-

El rubiales se había quedado sorprendido por la reacción del menor, una curvatura se había hecho en los labios pero aun mantenía su mirada seria, sujeto las manos del menor y se adentro a su habitación.

-"E-espera ¡"- su espalda choco con la pared de su interior, se quejo por el dolor ocasionado pero no pudo decir nada ni reaccionar, tenia los labios de Alemania devorando los suyos –"Alemania… Bestia…"- decía entre jadeos

-"¿de quién es el pequeño?"- bajo su mano hasta su vientre, tocándolo suavemente. El menor se ruborizo completamente, simplemente lo abrazo y susurro a su oído

-"Desgraciado… es tuyo"-

Continuara =)

**Gracias por leer y si les gusto un Review seria lindo verdad Ore-sama?**

Prusia: claro¡ todos los que pongan un Review recibiran una foto autografiada de mi, ademas el video de "haciendo ejercicios con Gilbert y Roderich"...

*aparece Roderich*

Austria: NOO, ESO ES PRIVADO GILBERT

*aparece Hungria*

Hungria: pero es que es mi obra de arte, ademas con esos ejercicios has bajado mucho de peso. *-* y es algo hermoso para nuestros ojos.

Prusia: estoy de acuerdo

*aparece uvita con un muñeco de Rusia*

Uvita: la empresa no se hace responsable de los daños psicologicos de nuestros personajes.

*aprieta el muñeco y este comienza a decir*

Muñeco de Ivan: kolkolkolkolkol...


	3. No mates a Doitsu

Bonjuor.!

perdon por dejarlos asi TODA una semana sin actualizacion, pero bueno me aburri del inter y me fui a festejar lejos de la compu -w- pero para no ser mala les dejo uno de los capitulos que culminaran sus preguntas y formularan otras.

**Parejas Principales**

AlexIta

GrexJap

EspaxRoma.

_parejas principales del fic, la historia rondaran por su historia de como se embarazaron y los problemas que enfrentaron._

los capitulos vendras haciendose mas largos, es que en estos tres debia poner cosas cortas para que en un capitulo no hubiera muchas cosas y se pusieran aburrido =/.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.!

* * *

><p><strong>¡No mates a doitsu¡<strong>

_Narrado por Ludwig._

-"Desgraciado… es tuyo"- fue lo que me susurro al oído al verme en mi estado de cólera; es que simplemente pensar que aquel Japonés hubiera tocado a mi Itari se me sube y baja todo de un solo golpe. Lo sujete se las cintura, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Puede de nuevo que su aroma a pasta y vino llegara a mis narices, llenándome de tranquilidad y alegría.

¿Qué podría dañar este momento?

…. No había….¿O si?

-¿pero Italia como sucedió?- pregunte con una gran y estúpida inocencia a lo que mi Italianito respondió.

-Alemania… ¿no te acuerdas?- dijo con pesar –pero dijiste que había sido la mejor noche de tu vida- su rizo se bajo, al parecer para el era muy importante, pero ¿la mejor noche de mi vida? Si con él; aunque me saque de quicio y no pueda hacer nada bien. Con el paso los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Pero si hablamos de una relación intima… (Después de dos segundos de pensar cuando fue la última vez)

-Ya me acuerdo- dije con mis mejillas acaloradas. Era esa noche (U: e..e esa noche… tiene su capítulo)

-Alemania… ¿en qué piensas?- me saco de mi mente, donde yo estaba recordando la mejor noche de mi vida. Estaba encondiendo su cara en mi pecho, se veía tan lindo… tan especial.

-En que soy el hombre más feliz de este planeta- levante u rostro con mis manos, el restregó una de sus mejillas en mi mano, mientras pequeños suspiros le salían. Mi rostro se acerco al de él simplemente dejando una corta distancia, tan corta que podía sentir su aliento en mis labios… -Feliciano Vargas… te gustaría…-

Las luces se apagaron… "¿eh?...¿ porque estoy en el suelo?"

_Narrado por lovino_

El japonés que mantenía a mi hermano en esa casa, me había distraído llevándome a un lugar que parecía su recepción, era tan oriental que me parecía demasiado dañado para mis ojos. Cada movimiento que el hacia me parecía un eterno fastidio, creó que era peor que España… ok… no nadie es peor que España; con su excusa de ser el país de la pasión es un pervertido total.

-Espero que no me quieras hacer nada pues Antonio no te lo perdonaría- dije con mi "normal tono de voz". El japonés me miro con su seria e inexpresivo rostro.

-no tengo intenciones de ese modo, perdóneme usted romano-san pero no es mi tipo- se inclino mientras hacia una estúpida reverencia.

-ni modo, tampoco ni que quería- respondí desviando la mirada y cruzando mis brazos e evitando cualquier contacto- Vengo a llevarme a Feliciano a mi casa-

-no, Romano-san- dijo el moreno mientras una de sus katanas se podía ver en su mano

-¡SABIA QUE USTEDES DOS TENIAN ALGO¡- grite a todo pulmón mientras me levantaba de mi asiento-¡TANTA CORTECIA ME PARECIA EXTRAÑO¡-

-eh… no se dé que habla Romano-san- simplemente dijo eso

-CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE PELEAR ¡VEEENNN¡ Y PELEA COMO NACION QUE ERES NO ME INTIMIDAN TUS KATANAS YO TENGO A LOS TOMATES-

-Romano-san… yo tengo una relación con Grecia-san y…- pude notar como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y su mirada seria había desaparecido, pero fueron por unos momentos – Y aunque el este en el sueño de Morfeo, por culpa de Atenea, yo siempre le seré fiel-

Lo mire con un tic en mi ojo, no lo podía creer, este Japonés era de pacotilla y más fiel que un perro... Con paso firme fui hasta el cuarto donde se debía encontrar Italia, pero cuando abrí la puerta pude presenciar cuando Ludwig y Feliciano estaban a punto de compartir secreciones salivales. Mi primera reacción; una de las mejores reacciones y no me arrepiento de ello. Fue lanzarle la primera silla que encontré, pegando en el blanco y alejando al pervertido de mi inocente hermano

-¡Oni-chan¡- exclamo Italia al ver al rubio en KO –oh¡ no¡ Doitsu¡ no quiero que el bebe quede huérfano¡- exclamo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿qué has dicho?- mis oídos estaban llenos de puré de tomate, eso debía ser.

Japón había llegado y se había posado detrás de mí, en una pared, mientras veía lo que pasaba  
>-Ha matado a Alemania-san, Romano-San- dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente, teniendo un lento y tenso recorrido<p>

-ESO NO ME INTERESA¡- respondí con Cólera

-ohh¡… se mueve¡- exclamo Italia mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del rubio

-¿Japón lo que ha dicho Italia es cierto?- pregunte aturdido

-Hai… Italia-kun esta embarazado de Alemania-san- respondió con esa simplicidad del demonio.  
>-muy bien gracias…-<p>

La suela de mi zapato quedo en la cara de aquellos dos idiotas, mientras arrastraba a mi hermano hasta mi casa, donde se encontraba Antonio.

-LOVI-LOVE¡- dijo el español cuando vio como su Castaño llegaba con su ceño fruncido y algo arrastrando-¿trajiste un saco de tomates?

-NO¡- exclamo eufórico –traje a un papanatas- siguió entrando a la casa mientras arrastraba a su hermano

-hola Antonio- dijo Italia con algo de vergüenza

-oh… Italia ¿Por qué mi lovi te ha traído?-

Aun seguía siendo arrastrado por su hermano, ya casi estaban desapareciendo de la vista del español cuando el castaño menor dijo

-Oni-chan no le gusto saber que estaba embarazado¡-

-Feliciano¡ embarazado?¡… Lovino¡ Así no se trata una persona en su estado¡-

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Uvita: *aparece con su peluche de Rusia* Gracias por todos los que han dejado rewiers. *hace una reverencia* ahora los dejare con los tres asiaticos.<p>

Korea: ¿Sabias que este fic se creo en Korea? *dice apareciendo junto a China y japon*

Japon: eso no es cierto, es fue hecho en venezuela

China: asi es- aru

Korea: ¿sabias que venezuela es una extrencion de Korea y que fue creado en Korea?

China: Deja de inventar esas cosas- aru¡

Korea: ¿sabias que china se creo en Korea?

*aparece uva con su peluche de Rusia*

Uvita: si pueden dejar un rewier Korea dejara de hablar...

Japon: Colaboren porfavor¡

Kolkolkolkokol...

Pregunta: ¿cuales personajes de Hetalia deberian cerrar el proximo capìtulo? (maximo 3)


	4. el sueño de Morfeo

Hello¡ les traido otro Capitulo.

Tengo creo que malas noticias ._. les explico.

parece que tendre que hacer de nuevo el Capitulo 5 y 6 ya que son muy explicitos y no quiero problemas en Fanfiction, asi que los tendre que hacer mas suaves, eliminar las escenas entre las parejas y pues... que mas ._. aun asi, creo que si desean leerlos, los pondre en otro lugar (los capitulos originales).

si desean ver la escenas explicitas me avisan que yo les aviso donde las publicare (tal vez sea en mi FACEBOOK)

Disfruten el Capitulo¡

* * *

><p><strong>El Sueño de Morfeo<strong>

Atenea, una de las diosas más importantes de la antigua Grecia moría, moría de celos al ver que su amado Heracles estar Cegado por aquel moreno Japonés. ¿Cómo había podido dejarla por aquel hombre?. Desde que se había convertido en nación sus ojos se habían posado en aquel inexpresivo moreno que lo tenía hipnotizado y locamente enamorado, pero ella no lo podía permitir.

-Morfeo…- llamo atenea a el dios de los sueños. Aquel hombre alto y de ojos azules intensos pero apagados atendió al llamado de la Diosa y apartándose del grupo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Hermosa Atenea?-

-Heracles se ha enamorado de Kiku Honda-le dijo con una voz baja y con mucho odio. El Dios del sueño le miro algo extrañado.

-Ya estamos informados de eso Atenea…-

-lo sé… pero…- miro al grupo que comenzaba a notar su ausencia y se acerco más hacia el ojiazulado-no me agrada para nada, Heracles sea enamorado perdidamente… pero… ¿Cuáles serán las intensiones de Kiku?-

Un silencio en la sala se hizo presente cuando Zeus llego a la Sala con todos los presentes. El Jefe de los dioses, con sus fracciones detalladas por la vejes que sus milenios dejaba.

-no sé lo que tramas con esto Atenea, pero me parecerá divertido, así que te apoyare- una leve sonrisa se vio en sus rosados labios mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Atenea espero el momento perfecto para llego hasta donde Zeus y con una reverencia para demostrarle todo su respecto al dios del cielo y señor máximo del monte Olimpo. Las miradas se centraron en aquel momento.

-hija…- murmuro el gran dios con unos ojos llenos de amor y dulzura.-Dale un abrazo a tu viejo padre-

La joven diosa obedeció y abrazo a su padre con ternura. Pero lo soltó casi de inmediato y centro su mirada en el.

-usted sabe que mi sabiduría es mayor a los demás dioses, así que ruego que aceptes mi petición-dijo con mucha seguridad mientras se arrodillaba.

-adelante hija mía…-

Atenea giro su cuerpo mirando aquella multitud de dioses deseosos de saber que era lo que aquella Gran diosa quería decir, camino por unos momentos, dejando ver su belleza, pero que no se comparaba con la hermosura de Afrodita.

-Quiero proponerles algo- alzo la voz con seguridad –nuestra nación se ha enamorado de un hombre-

-yo no le veo nada de malo- interrumpió afrodita mirándola con desprecio al ver por dónde iba la situación, ella era la que decidía ese tipos de cosas. Pero una mirada se Zeus la hizo callar.

-yo tampoco, pero siento que Grecia puede salir muy herido si Kiku Honda; Japón. Llegara a lastimarlo seriamente, no confió en el- miro a afrodita que estaba aun mas enfurecida. A su lado estaba su esposo; el dios de la guerra tratando de calmarla. Pero Hefestos la adoraba por eso, su gran pasión por algo que era sagrado para ella la hacían ser una guerrera formidable, se atrevería a decir que no se podría comprarla con Atenea.

-¿Qué propones?- Pregunto ares en un rincón sin prestar mucha atención.

-que se le haga una prueba-

-¿una prueba de amor?- menciono Afrodita con ironía- si deseas ser la diosa del amor y la belleza, no le lo permitiré-

-no es eso… solo quiero saber que tan profundo es su amor y así sentirme segura-

Todos estaban de acuerdo... su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, ahora solo faltaba que Morfeo llegara y acabara con todo.

-Me ofrezco a realizarle la prueba- dijo Morfeo mientras se unía a Atenea, los miro a todos con mucha confianza y termino de hablar – dormiré a Heracles por más de cien años, si Japón se ha mantenido fiel mientras el duerme, los dejaremos en paz y los bendeciremos-

La furia de Afrodita aumentaba

-No lo acepto y yo decido si se hace o no¡- exclamo afrodita con sus humos saliendo de sus orejas.

-eso lo decido yo… pero estoy de acuerdo las dos, Hay que ponerle una prueba para ver los sentimientos de Kiku, pero debe estar de acuerdo afrodita, así que si ella no acepta la propuesta de Morfeo no se realizara –

Afrodita sonrió, Atenea cambio su mirada y aquella satisfacción desapareció, era hora de defenderse.

-el amor no es para siempre y tu más que nadie lo sabes, querida hermana- dijo mientras se acercaba a su padre para abrazarlo –un milenio destruiría y marchitaría el amor de dos personas, pues se debe cuidar y mostrarlo en cada segundo con nuevas experiencias y detalles- dejo hasta hay la explicación mientras miraba con una sonrisa de victoria a atenea. No iba a contar ni a especificar la verdaderas intenciones de su hermana; que eran separar a Grecia de Japón porque ella estaba enamorada de él.

Se paró de su padre y miro a todo el público presente e murmuraba abiertamente

-Acepto…- todo el mundo cayo al ver que Afrodita había aceptado.-pero… yo vigilare a Kiku y solamente será 375 dias, 12 meses, un Año- sentencio mirando a los presentes.

Atenea estaba perdida; Afrodita haría todo por ganar y ella lo sabía.

-Y así será- dijo Zeus divertido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Por eso amo a mi esposa- susurro Hefestos junto a Ares que estaba de acuerdo

-falta algo- giro animada y vio a su media hermana llitia –¿te encargarías?- dijo sonriendo divertida.

-yo me encargare de su recompensa- se expreso llitia. Atenea abrió sus ojos y se asusto.

-nosotras dos seremos dos grandes aliadas- dijo con un tono muy bajo a su hermana llitia mientras miraba con desprecio de Atenea.

Eso no iba mal… para atenea pero ya pensaría en algo, era más sabia que todos hay..

….

Ya la noticia había llegado a la nación, con un uno de sus hermosos gatos en su regazo esperaba a Japón para darle la noticia, aun no entendía la desconfianza de los dioses ante Kiku.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del moreno entrar.

-Buenos días Heracles-san- dijo con mucho respeto. Sintió un frio en el aire y el no la estaba provocando.-sucede algo Grecia-san?- pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba

-tengo que dormir- su voz tembló un poco

El moreno se asusto y prefirió sentarse a su lado, veía como acariciaba lentamente al gato lleno de manchas que tenía en su regazo.

-si debes dormir pues buenas noches- se acerco a su mejilla y lo beso con timidez

….

Aquella noche fue la más linda que había podido tener Japón, no se había desmayado por los besos y las cosas más intensas que Su Grecia había hecho, su cuerpo, habían quedado marcadas para siempre, con los besos, las caricias y el amor de aquellas dos naciones.

Había pasado ocho meses desde que Heracles había quedado en aquel profundo sueño del que no se despertaría hasta cumplir con los 12 meses ¿Por qué los dioses estaban en contra de el? ¿Por qué esta prueba tan difícil?

-buenos días Grecia-san- susurro a la tumba de cristal que Afrodita había ofrecido para que Heracles estuviera, hay estaba durmiendo plácidamente con un peluche en sus brazos, eso no lo había visto antes, el moreno se acerco para ver cómo era aquel peluche que sujetaba con tanta ternura. La sangre llego a sus mejillas al ver que era un muñeco de él, una de sus fans debió dárselo antes de que durmiera.

-Heracles-san… ¿soñaras conmigo?- pregunto mientras posaba su mano en aquella tumba de cristal-solo faltan cuatro meses para que estemos juntos… y podre.. Besarte… nuevamente-

Afrodita miraba su hermana hirviendo de los celos al ver que el amor de Japón era verdadero.

-que harás hermanita?- pregunto Afrodita algo Satisfecha

Atenea la miro con una sonrisa maligna

-veremos si tu apreciado Kiku es fuerte…-

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno el final del fic xD… no me creerian los que terminaran ._. Hasta es sorpresa para mi jejejeje.<p>

Funcion de apertura:

Canada: Buenas Tardes…. Mi nombre es Canada y….. soy pareja de Francia, se preguntaran ¿Cómo puedo soportarlo? Pues yo ni se esa respuesta.

Prussia: Te digo que no Francis, no puedo darte mi racion de *censurado* porq ya tu acabaste los tuyos.

Canada: *Siendo ignorado* creo que ser ignorado es una de las cosas que me ayudan….

Francia: pero amigo del alma… sabes que sin amur, no soy nada y es mejor amur con proteccion que sin ella… aunque no me interesa mucho.

Canada: *Siendo ignorado* aunque paso todo el dia, siendo ignorado….

Por la noche…

Ya en la casa de Canada, a punto de acostarse

Francia: Amur¡ convenci a Gilbo de darme la mitad de sus *censurados* hoy podremos disfrutar mucho del *Censurado*

Canada: pero en las noches no soy ignorado…..

*Censurado….*

Uvita: Si quieren ver la escena de FranciaxCanada Dejen un Rewier (:D lo hago y lo pongo en Amor-yaoi sin censura ) *Sale Hungria a su lado con un cartel que dice: Rapido si te gusto deja unoooo¡ Uva es buena en el Lemon¡*

_Para el final_: UN CONCURSO.! el que responda esta pregunta se ganara, un credito en el proximo Capitulo y un Icon con su personaje favorito de Hetalia, solo responde:

**¿Cual es la diferencia entre una Hamburguesa y un pollo?**

**_Recuerden poner maximo tres personajes para el final ;D_  
><strong>


	5. La esperanza, es lo ultimo que se pierde

**Chan Chan Chan Channnn *música de suspenso* ha llegado de la muerte…**

**DE VERDAD MIL DISCULPAS *ve la fecha de su última publicación y se da latigazos* lo seguí por las personas que me comentaron y pusieron su granito de tiempo para leerlo, este episodio va dedicado a todos lo que me han puesto en Favoritos, me han dejado comentarios y han preguntado cuando pongo otro cap. nuevo cuando no han visto la fecha de mi última actualización *ríe* voy a mudarme a otra cuenta en Fictionpress… reescribiré la historia, para hacerla mas decente, pues al volverla a releer noto que tengo muchos fallos, notaran que en este tema he mejorado mucho … por eso quiero ponerlos a un nivel decente**

**Dedicado a:**

**World-Yaoi-XD, yuki jeevas, FeliciaVongola, TheFannishaUsui, Nyx Selene, Kitsune2494, Nicoletta Xoto, Merlina-Vulturi, ylc,…. *toma un descanso* y a todos los demás uwu sorry por no poder a todos los que me han dejado su mensajito…**

_**"La imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento" –Albert Einstein**_

Todos pueden tener dudas, se les ha permitido tenerlas, gracias a ellas se quedan deliberando en una solución. Los que se han estancado, normalmente son los necios, que se quedan incrustado en una sentencia que no va a servir de nada, solamente serán seres que nunca seguirán sus sueños, pues quedaron atrapados en el lodo y la desesperación les ha ganado.

Lo extrañaba, era cierto, muy cierto, pero debía mantenerse firme en su decisión, sabía que Kiku estaría junto a él, pero por suerte ellos tenía a dos aliadas que Atenea no tenia, Afrodita; la diosa del amor y la pasión y llitia la diosa de la fertilidad y gestación. Ellas habían podido entrar al mundo de sueños que Morfeo había creado solamente para Heracles –O eso todos pensaban- era mejor que no se enterara que estaban en ese lugar, habían roto una regla de oro: Nunca entrometerse en el trabajo de otros dioses. Si se llegaba a enterar alguien, el castigo podría ser severo, tal vez Morfeo las dejaría durmiendo por dos milenios. ¿Cómo sería la vida sin el amor y la gestación? El caos reinaría y Eris, estaría bailando de felicidad por el regalo que le habrían hecho indirectamente. A nadie le agradaba eso, menos a Afrodita, que amaba estar despierta y así poder esparcir amor entre todos los seres vivientes y naciones del mundo, pues para ella, ellos también tenían derecho, de sentir el éxtasis del enamoramiento.

-Mejor haces silencio… No quiero que me castiguen por tal locura- susurro Afrodita mientras entraba a una gran habitación revestida de blanco, las dos quedaron un poco sorprendidas… Heracles estaba…

-Está dormido…

Afrodita dejo salir un suspiro, era de esperarse, no sabía porque, en realidad se sorprendía del estado de aquel ser -¿Cómo puede dormir en un sueño?- se preguntaba mientras entre puntillas se acercaba a él –Oye… dormilón despierta… te tenemos un regalo- las dos se arrodillaron, era casi misión imposible que este abriera los ojos, ya habían probado lo que podrían hacer sin provocar tanto escándalo, hasta habían tapado su nariz, pero él no respiraba en ese mundo, no era materia, no necesitaba respirar, Ilitia, regaño suavemente a Afrodita por tal estupidez, la diosa comenzaba a frustrarse, no tenía muy buena paciencia… -Vamos… Despierta! – Exclamo, haciendo que todas las columnas, temblaran, eran de las comunes arquitecturas griegas, cubiertas por metros y metros de tela blanca, que parecía recubrir todo el lugar, mientras que el luego fue adornado por pétalos blancos y almohadas, esponjosa

-¿porque tanto blanco? – se pregunto La diosa de la fertilidad, el blanco significaba pureza, se quedo un poco pensativa, pero no pudo indagar mucho en sus pensamientos, pues pronto Afrodita había tumbado a Grecia de su cómoda cama sabanas de seda igual de un blanco impecable. Ilitia quito rápidamente la almohada que estaba en el piso, que amortiguaría el golpe, así siendo ella la culpable de que Grecia se golpeara en la cabeza y despertara

-AHHHG..- se quejo sobándose su cabeza, Grecia, al fin despierto –no deberían hacer eso, solamente quiero dormir…- se volteo boca arriba, su voz notaba apagada, ciertamente deprimida, no parecia el Grecia que habían cuidado hace años –si no está Japón… solo quiero dormir- susurro en un hilito de voz, giro su cuerpo para lograr posicionarse en posición fetal.

-No te duermas, cariño… mira, mientras morfeo esta descuidado te ayudaremos para que lo veas otra vez- dijo Afrodita, buscando animarlo, mientras su compañera asentía animosamente, aunque en el interior, con mucho miedo por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Eso fue lo único que necesitaron, para que Grecia se levantara con muchos ánimos y ceros ganas de seguir durmiendo

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?- casi sale de ese lugar, corriendo desesperado, dejando a sus diosas atrás, la energía repentina de Grecia, siempre terminaban animando a sus antiguas niñeras -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- se pregunto deteniendo para luego girar y quedarse viéndolas, con cierta vergüenza y ansias de comenzar la travesía. Comenzaba a ser un caballero en su armadura desosó de encontrar a su bella princesa y sacarla de apuros.

Afrodita se levanto sonriéndole –mira cuando Kiku se duerma… entras a su sueño y listo! No estarán invadiendo ninguna regla porque los dos están en el mundo de los sueños y Kiku pensara que es un sueño!- dijo mientras sonreía aun mas –ahora solamente debes esperar que yo te de la señal… cuando Japón este dormido te avisaremos-

-Si porque es más o menos medio día en la tierra…- aclaro llitia mirando hacia debajo de aquella gran nube en donde estaban. Grecia hizo cierto puchero, sería mucho tiempo, en el mundo en que estaba serian como tres días, mientras en la tierra habían solamente pasado unas horas –Crearemos un campo especial en ese lugar para que nadie los moleste- intervino Ilitia buscando animar al país. Este asintió levemente, estaba bien, algo era algo, no se quejaría mas, solamente esperaría la señal.

Afrodita miro preocupada hacia los lados, comenzaba a sentir como el rey llegaba a su reino, si las encontraba en ese lugar, todo acabaría, sujeto a Ilitia de su brazo aferrándose temerosa de ella –Vámonos…- susurro suavemente, como temiendo de que alguien más las escuchara. La diosa de cabellos castaños entendió el mensaje y asintió suavemente. Afrodita miro a Grecia, sonriéndole con dulzura, no hubo que despedirse, Ilitia alzo sus manos y un espeso humo las cubrió por completo, desvaneciéndose ellas en el mismo momento que el humo se disperso.

No podría mas, estaba cansado de sentirse tan solo que aquella casa tan grande, bueno, totalmente solo no estaba, se encontraban los gatos de Grecia, ellos parecían también sentirse tristes y deprimidos porque su dueño había desaparecido, pero no se debían preocupar, Kiku los cuidaría hasta que el pudiera volver a estar a su disposición. Estaba tranquilo, mirando el horizonte, en aquella cocina, que tenia mas platos para comida de gatos, que para humanos, uno de los felinos, se acerco buscando amor de la única persona que estaba en ese momento allí, Japón suspiro, acariciando su pelaje manchado.

-Lo sé, todos lo extrañamos….- susurro la nación mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, cuantas ganas tenia de llorar, sentía que había sido demasiado injusto todo aquello, la soledad estaba matando su interior, pero si creían que mataría el amor que sentía por Grecia, estaban equivocados, ahora más que nunca, tenia deseos de sentir su calor, su presencia en aquella casa, la alegría de los felinos cuando lo veían. Había estado acompañado por Italia por un tiempo, pero ya se había ido… o lo habían secuestrado, en realidad no había tenido ánimos para enfrentarse y meterse en problemas entre naciones, ya había aprendido que no era buena idea.

Debía ir a comprar comida para gatos, se quedo pensativo, mientras varios gatos comenzaban a llorarle en sus piernas por comida, busco una hoja y un lápiz mientras comenzaba a escribir todo lo que necesitaba comprar, en su mayoría, comida para gatos…

- ¿Cuántas de pollo?- Al menos 20 felinos maullaron, Japón anoto rápidamente la orden –De salmón, leí que hay una buena oferta- espero su respuesta y anoto cuanto debía traer - 50 de Salmon- susurro suavemente, anotando el numero -¿Carne?- 10 mas maullaron, no eran muy amante de las carnes, ya Japón se había dado cuenta de eso -¿dietéticas?- algunas mininas le gustaba tener su figura a la raya, 10 más tuvo que anotar -Leche- 10 pequeños comenzaron a maullar suavemente en un rincón, en su cajita junto con su madres.

Ya tenía todo listo, busco su abrigo y su cartera y se fue dispuesto a hacer sus compras. Caminando tranquilamente por la calle, encontró extraño, sentirse tan solo, suspiro levemente, no podía evitar pensar en el… ¿estaría bien? –Quisiera…- se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la puerta del supermercado, no se había percatado de aquello, estaba a dos centímetros de golpearse con el vidrio de la puerta, suspiro suavemente, que bueno que no había pasado un accidente, empujo la puerta, sintiendo como un POW! Y varias cosas comenzaban a esparcirse por el lugar… -Gomenasai- susurro preocupado, mientras veía como un rubio buscaba salir de los escombros, sujeto su mano, que era lo único que sobresalía, pues una pirámide de latas habían caído encima de el.

-EEUU-san – susurro al ver al rubio salir completamente, con cara de estar a punto de morir.

-Estuve a punto de ver la luz…- concluyo de manera dramática mientras respiraba una bocanada de aire.

-No podemos morir tan fácil…- susurro Japón. Era cierto, no podrían morir tan fácil, pero el sufrimiento era algo que si podrían llegar a sentir, de madera aguda -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema…

-Compro comida… es un SUPERMERCADO

-Bueno… cierto… pero ¿Por qué aquí?

Estados Unidos se quito de la cabeza un poco de sardina, que había escapado de la lata –Me gusta los productos japoneses, me ayudan a comer mucho sin tener que engordar, mi comida no es muy sana que se diga- susurro un poco bajo -¿No has visto mi porcentaje de obesidad?-

-¿Por qué no le pides a Inglaterra-san que le prepare algo?- ladeo su cabeza, con aquellos ojos negros detallando como la nación trataba de limpiar los residuos de las latas abiertas.

-¿Estás loco?- exclamo Estados Unidos, mostrándose aterrorizado con solo pensarlo –Quiero mantenerme en forma y seguir comiendo en grandes cantidades- se apresuro a decir. Suspiro suavemente, tal vez rindiéndose, pues el único defecto de su Iggy es que su cocina era una porquería –Quiero seguir viviendo, no deseo intoxicarme, ni morirme de hambre en su casa- tal vez era mucho pedir, pero era la realidad… -Tal vez debería contratar uno de tus mejores chefs- medito tranquilamente.

Japón comenzó a caminar, dejando hablando solo a Estados Unidos, la nación se sorprendió, camino detrás de el, mirando detenidamente hacia cual pasillo se dirigía, así que como perrito moviendo su colita comenzó a perseguirlo, noto que el japonés estaba leyendo una lista, pero lo único que tenía esa lista era comida para… gatos. Ladeo su cabeza un poco intrigado ¿Por qué tanta comidas de diferentes sabores? Solamente eran gatos, debían conformarse con lo que le daban

-No puedo…- dijo como si le estuviera leyendo la mente –Son los gatos de Grecia-San… deben tener lo mejor de lo mejor y cada uno por separado, sus gustos son importantes- Estados Unidos rio suavemente, era una locura, pero el japonés tranquilamente seguía recogiendo las comidas que cada uno de sus mínimos llego a pedirle.

-eran muchas bolsas tenia que ayudarte….-

Tenia la cabeza algo baja –No era necesario EEUU- trato de excusarse, pero el estadunidense solamente sonrió y siguió caminando hasta la casa con varias bolsas en mano, Japon suspiro levemente, abrió la puerta encontrándose con los gatos desesperados por comida… -He regresado…- susurro suavemente

_"Bienvenido Japón"_

Abrió los ojos, se había paralizado, parecía hacer sido la voz de Grecia, pero al entrecerrar y abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que todo estaba igual, Estados Unidos lo miro ladeando su cabeza un poco, el se había enterado de todo, pero no había podido venir a visitar a Japón, tampoco sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo, era algo que se le escapaba de sus manos. Quiso preguntar si estaba bien, cuando vio que el japonés bajo su mirada y se dispuso a entrar con tranquilidad a la casa, los gatos parecían hacer sentido la sardina que tenia aun entre el cuerpo

-Ehh… Japon… ¿Por qué los gatos me ven como si quisieran comerme?- pregunto el rubio retrocediendo un poco

-Hueles a sardina, algunos les encanta la sardina- explico tranquilamente mientras se alejaba a la cocina, en donde comenzaría la preparación de cada uno.

-¿No me ayudaras?- ya algunos felinos comenzaban a aferrarse a su pantalón, rasgándolo completamente con sus afiladas uñas, trato de retroceder, pero el tapete lo hizo caer, y las latas de comida para gato nuevamente cayeron por todos lados, abriéndose y salpicando por todos lados, siendo el rubio el más afectado.

La comida esta lista! Varios felinos comenzaron a arrojarse a su cuerpo en busca de su pedazo de botín, Estados Unidos buscaba alejarse de ellos, pero todo era en vano, el era su comida, no podría escapar de animales hambrientos –AYUDA JAPON…!-

Ya el sol se había ocultado, por fin había terminado de curar las heridas del rubio y limpiar la sala de todo aquel desastre, se había terminado de sentar en la cama, con una toalla en el cuello, entrecerró sus ojos levemente, sacudiendo sus cabellos para que llegaran a secarse completamente, ya tenía su pijama puesta, los animalillos estaban ya todos contentos, Estados Unidos, por suerte solamente tendría un trauma menor, ahora solamente quedaba irse a dormir, su gato manchado se acerco a la cama, poniéndose en el mismo lugar que siempre dormía, era la compañía de Japón, mientras no estaba su amado, el japonés entendió, era hora de dormirse, así que se acostó, dispuesto a volver a cerrar los ojos, para así concluir un día menos que no estaba con él.

Miro hacia la ventana, sus ojos ya no aguantaban tanta ganas de llorar, mordió su labio inferior, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre la almohada, al menos las lagrimas desaparecerían rápido y con ellas todo el sufrimiento… eso esperaba.

Dulcemente se quedo dormido, siendo el último susurro que pudo salir de sus labios, el nombre de Grecia…

-¿Está dormido?

-Creo que si…

-Que tierno es… me dan ganas de llorar

-Igual a mi…

-bueno… es hora de darles un off time a los dos

-es cierto Ilitia, es hora de comenzar!

Las diosas, en su forma pequeña, revolotearon como hadas el lugar, un espeso humo se apodero del cuarto, el minino chillo saliendo disparado hacia un rincón, afrodita se acerco y beso la frente de Japón, sonrió suavemente, para luego ver que Ilitia se acercaba, para atreverse a bajar hacia el vientre del japonés, deposito un beso en aquel lugar, para luego desaparecer…

-Se han ganado una pequeña recompensa…

Hungría vestida de Maid mira a Uvita y bufa –ya tuve que ponerme a trabajar en otra cosa…- sigue limpiando la casa de Inglaterra, quien está en un rincón, mal humorado.

-no puedo creerlo…- dice herido –No puedo creer que se haya escapado a casa de Japón, solo porque le dije que iba a cocinar-

-Pero bueno… al menos tuvo su castigo –Hungría se alza los hombros- y el sexo de disculpas será muy -1313… siente que algunas gotitas de sangre caen en su delantal – uops… -se tapa la nariz y sale discretamente del lugar-

¿Sera que habrá sexo de disculpas? Esperemos el chisme de nuestra corresponsal en la casa de Inglaterra

**Fin!**

Algo pequeño pero con amor xD

Personajes que desean que salgan en el cierre? (máximo tres)


End file.
